She Deserves It
by dandelion138
Summary: "Ella está feliz. Esta con alguien que se la merece. Al fin encontró al chico que la puso en primer lugar sin dudar ni un segundo. Estoy muy feliz por ella, al fin encontró la felicidad" Future Fic... R


**Apuesto a que no esperaban a volver a saber de mí, y entiendo bien. Pues si, me desparecí por algunos meses. Bueno no de fanfiction, solo deje de escribir. Y no voy a largarlo diciendo que he tenido excusa para no seguir escribiendo, porque no la tengo, no del todo. Quizas, algunos ya ni se acuerden de quien era. Pero bueno mas explicaciones y aclaraciones abajo.**_  
_

**Solo diré que esta historia me tomo varios días, y es como mi forma de expresarme y por fin liberarme después de ver el iGoodbye. Bueno no les contare más, y lean.**

**iCarly no me pertenece, sino a Dan "Troll" Schneider y Nickelodeon.**

* * *

_Hermosa_. Eso era todo lo que cruzaba por su cabeza mientras veía a aquella rubia que le había robado más de un suspiro en su vida. Lucía hermosa, y como no hacerlo, era su día. Su vestido blanco caía perfectamente, envolviendo de una manera única sus curvas, era como si aquel vestido comprado prácticamente en último minuto, hubiera sido en realidad una obra mandada a hacer hace mucho tiempo atrás. Aún asi, a él no le importaba nada de eso, porque sabía que con cualquiera fuese el atuendo que ella usara siempre lucía bella; pero ahora lucía mucho más.

Acompañando a su vestido, usaba sus zapatos bajos, todos sabía que ella no era del tipo que le gustan los tacones, y ni si quiera en este día los usaría. Tal vez, haya llegado a gustarle un poco la idea de usar una que otra vez sus plataformas, pero aquellos tacones aguja que todas las demás chicas usaban simplemente le causaban mucho horror solo al verlas. Y no era el horror lo importante, sino la incomodad que sentía; nunca entendió como era posible que a las chicas les encantase y soportasen usar aquellos horribles zapatos por horas.

No, ella no era así. Nunca usaría algo tan femenino. Y eso, él lo sabía perfectamente. Pero no le importaba en lo más mínimo, pues al estar con aquellos zapatitos de muñeca, como le gustaba llamarlos, la hacía de su tamaña normal, y a él siempre le gusto su pequeña estatura. Siempre se le burlo de eso, pero era porque siempre le encanto como algo tan pequeño podía llegar a ser tan fuerte.

Su pelo lucía tan perfecto, arreglado en tal vez uno de los más simples peinados que una chica como ella, en un día como ese, pudo haber escogido, aún así, para él, le quedaba perfecto. Sus rizos rubios caían por un lado, y se mantenían ahí únicamente por un pequeño invisible, con una flor en él, así de simple. Y no había otra cosa que deseaba más que volver a tener esos rizos enredados entre sus dedos.

Vio por un momento el lugar en el que se hallaban. Enorme salón, con pisos de mármol, lámparas que parecían hechas de diamantes por como resplandecían. Mesas y sillas ubicadas perfectamente, todas decoradas elegantemente con los tonos que ella eligió, por supuesto que tenían que ser los colores de otoño, siempre fue su estación preferida.

Los jardines que afuera se hallaban también daban mucho de qué hablar, en el buen sentido. No es que ella hubiera escogido el lugar, porque a su parecer se parecía mucho a un castillo de cuento de hadas, y sabía que no le agradaba mucho la idea; pero después de tanta plegaria de ella, su mejor amiga, no pudo decir que no. Aunque al final, quiera o no admitirlo, también le encanto cómo quedo el lugar.

Regresó a verla, bailaba con una paz tan tranquila al ritmo del vals que ahora sonaba. Era su primer baile como marido y mujer. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello, mientras las manos de él se ubicaban en su cintura, sujetándola lo suficientemente fuerte como para tenerla cerca y nunca dejarla ir; porque estaba seguro que nunca pensaría en hacerlo.

Ella sonreía con aquella sonrisa característica que siempre tenía. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Él solo pensaba en cuanto amaba verla sonreír así, porque siempre que la veía con aquella sonrisa, sabía que ella estaba feliz; y no existía otra cosa para él que le importa más que ella estuviera feliz. Y ahora lo estaba.

La música pronto fue desvaneciéndose de a poco, hasta que únicamente una leve música de fondo llenaba el lugar. Ya que, a veces puede llegar a ser muy molesto tanto silencio.

De repente escuchó al animador de la fiesta, o como que se le llamase decir –Un aplauso para los nuevos Sr. y Sra. Collins- _No Benson, Collins. _

Tuvo que repetirse eso una vez más, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo había hecho desde que los anunciaron así la primera vez hacia tan solo unas horas, en medio de la capilla, mientras todo el mundo lanzaba gritos y aplausos de alegría al ver a la nueva pareja de esposos. Mentiría se dijese que él no lo hizo también, porque sabía que eso levantaría demasiadas sospechas, aunque sabía que si había alguien, justo detrás suyo, que sabía muy bien, que los aplausos de alegría que el dio no eran exactamente reales.

Pronto la música volvió a sonar, un poco más veloz, vio como ella se dirigía a la pista de baile con él, para luego ser acompañados por amigos y familiares.

Pero él no, simplemente no estaba listo para levantarse de su silla. No le importo que ella se lo pidiera, simplemente le dijo que estaba cansado, y que más tarde bailaría con ella. Aunque realmente no estaba del todo seguro que lo haría, pero no sería la primera mentira que él diría.

Así que, mientras veía a aquella rubia bailar junto a su nuevo esposo se puso a recordar, como es que llegaron a ese momento; cómo es que él estaba ahí sentado viendo, en vez de ser él quien la tuviera entre sus brazos mientras bailaban una de esas tantas baladas cursis; cómo era que él la había perdido en primer lugar, y tantas otras cosas que no hay momento en que él no se arrepienta, pero eso fue el pasado, y sabe que nada podrá hacer contra eso.

Volteó a verla a ella, su amiga desde que se mudó a Bushwell años atrás. Muchas veces quería culparla, gritarle en cara que todo había sido su culpa, que por ella, él no era quien se encontraba en medio de la pista de baile danzando con aquella rubia; pero sabía que no tenía sentido, además de que nunca tendría las agallas de llegar a lastimarla de esa manera; porque al final, sabía que el único que tuvo la culpa fue él.

Al verla, recuerda la noche que partió, decidió ir con su padre a Italia. Fue algo muy repentino, pero sabía que eso era lo que ella quería por eso, realmente no hicieron nada por detenerla. Sabían que ella estaría bien, y aún podrían contactarse, así que en las últimas horas que tuvieron realizaron el último webshow. Al principio esperaban volver a continuarlo, pero con los meses siguientes ninguno de ellos tenía tiempo, al final, lograron hacer un pequeño y corto webshow explicándoles a sus fans que ese sería lo último que verían de ellos. Habían pasado casi 3 años de eso. Aunque para aquella época, muchas cosas ya habían sucedido. La principal, él ya la había perdido hace más de 5 años.

Muchas veces se pone a pensar, que hubiera sido, si las cosas no se hubieran comenzado a derrumbarse, poco tiempo después de la partida de su amiga. Recuerda que tuvieron meses de calma, meses en los que siguieron siendo amigos.

* * *

_*Flashback*  
_

_Ella había acabado de irse hacia tan solo unas horas, más para su rubia mejor amiga, había sido bastante tiempo. Se encontraba en aquel viejo balcón, observando al cielo, en caso de que viera su avión volar por sobre su cabeza. Sabía que era ridículo, algo infantil incluso, pero no le importaba. Su mejor amiga se iba a Italia, por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, a pasar con su padre. Tal vez no la volvería a ver, tal vez sí. Pero ahora no tenía a su complemento, a quien la había hecho una mejor persona. _

_Su mejor amiga, de nombre Carly Shay, ahora se iba, la dejaba. Ya no tenía quien la escuchara, ni la sacase de la cárcel, ni le comprara comida, y defendiera con los profesores. Ella se sentía sola._

_Claro, aún estaba el hermano de ella; además de aquel gordito que a veces parecía tener problemas, mejor dicho la mayoría del tiempo…y al final lo tenía a él. Pero no, debía parar de pensar en él pronto, no quería seguir lastimándose. _

_Si claro, eso era lo que se había pasado diciendo los últimos meses, pero hasta ahora no lo había conseguido. Aquel tonto y guapo nerd, estaba muy metido en ella, quería sacarlo, arrancarlo de cualquier manera, pero simplemente no podía, o no quería._

_Recordó su última conversación con él, hace tan solo unas horas atrás. "¿Quieres que volvamos?" Esa pregunta le retumbaba aun por su cabeza. Y cientos de preguntas también. ¿Lo decía en serio? ¿O sólo fue una más de sus mentiras? No estaba segura, quería encáralo y preguntarle qué demonios significaba eso. Él se lo había preguntado, y cuando ella le pregunto lo mismo, él solo cambió de tema, e hizo como si nada hubiera pasado. Pero pasó._

"_Tock, Tock" Los golpecitos en la puerta, la hicieron regresar a la realidad, ni si quiera se molesto en girar quién era, sabía perfectamente la identidad de esa persona._

_Asi que trató de componerse un poco antes de hablar, no quería que la viese llorar, preguntó: -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-_

_-Pues en realidad, yo debería ser quién hace esa pregunta, considerando que esta es mi escalera de incendios- respondió él y aunque no lo veía sabía que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro._

_-No me importa, vete- le contesto ella con su voz algo quebrada._

_-¿Estás bien?- pregunto él de inmediato al notar como la voz de la rubia se quebraba. -¿Es por la ida de Carly, Sam?-_

_-A ti que te importa- dijo con furia en su voz._

_-¿Por qué actúas así? Solo quiero saber si esta triste por la partida de Carly, porque yo lo estoy- contesto algo desganado. Ella giró a verlo, y vio que sus ojos estaban un poco vidriosos, pero a la vez llenos de consternación._

_-Es solo…que…- no sabía ni si quiera como iniciar la oración, pues sabía que si decía algo más estallaría en llanto, y no podía permitir que la vieran, o más especifico, que él la viera así._

_-Sam, sabes que puedes llorar en frente mío, no se lo diré a nadie, además considerando las circunstancias, creo que todos estamos igual que tú- ante sus palabras, ella no lo soporto más, se lanzo a los brazos de él, mientras grandes y saladas lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_Pasaron así varios minutos, en que su llanto luego fue acompañado por el de é, además de suaves caricias que él le proporcionaba en su espalda, tratando de calmarla un poco. Ambos se sentían tristes, su mejor amiga había se había ido, y no sabían cuándo volvería. Así que en aquella patética escena, en medio de una escalera de incendios, bajo el cielo nubloso y oscuro de Seattle, ambos se abrazaron y lloraron. Cada uno tenía sus razones, pero la más importante es que extrañaban a su mejor amiga._

_Ella, que los había unido, quien siempre estaba feliz, y dispuesta ayudarlos y escucharlos. Quién siempre regalaba abrazos si es que los necesitaban. Ahora ella se encontraba a cientos de metros sobre el suelo, navegando entre las nubes, acompañada de su padre, con destino a Europa._

_Al cabo de lo que parecieron horas, ambos se separaron. Las lágrimas parecían habérseles secado, y el viento empezaba a correr con más fuerza. Finalmente después de unos segundos de silencio total, él fue quien primero hablo._

_-¿Mucho mejor, no es verdad?- preguntó._

_-Sí, gracias- contesto ella algo apenada, pues no quería que él la hubiera visto así._

_-¿Qué hacías a estas horas en medio del balcón Sam?- preguntó._

_-Pues, después de que Carly salió, me fui en mi motocicleta, pero realmente no quería ir a casa, no aún. Y este fue el primer lugar que pensé, donde podría pensar un rato- contestó sinceramente. No estaba segura de porque de pronto surgió la ola de sinceridad._

_-Está haciendo mucho frío Sam, ¿qué tal si vamos a mi apartamento y tomamos un poco de chocolate caliente?- preguntó él._

_Ella lo pensó por un momento, hasta que a la final rendida respondió –De acuerdo, andando Frederly- él solo sonrió y rodó los ojos, mientras la veía saltar la ventana y luego él también la imitaba._

_Quizá, ese fue el principio de tardes y noches de chocolates, películas, y pizza en su apartamento. Pronto los meses fueron pasando, aún seguían en contacto con Carly. Quien desde el primer video chat, les había contado cuan bella era Italia, y los chicos tampoco eran nada feos. Ambos amigos rieron ante eso, típico de Carly._

_Además, casi todos los días, después del colegio, pasaban para visitar a Spencer. Para su suerte, no había quemado el departamento aún. Aunque también se lo agradecían a Audrey, quizás la novia que haya esta con Spencer por más tiempo._

_Su amigo gordito también seguía frecuentando, en ambos apartamentos. Había momentos en que únicamente los 4 salían al cine, o tomar un batido; para luego volver y video chatear con Carly y contarle todas las cosas graciosas que habían sucedido en sus salidas._

_Pronto y sin que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta, un año había pasado, y su graduación estaba a solo días de distancia. Todos ya habían enviado sus solicitudes de universidad, y al final, Sam Freddie y Gibby irían a la Universidad de Seattle. _

_Carly también había querido ir, pero tiempo atrás, aplicó para una universidad en Italia y fue aceptada, al final decidió quedarse ahí cuatros años más, noticia que no agrado del todo a sus amigos, pero asi mismo como su decisión de partir un año atrás, la respetaron y le desearon mucha suerte. _

_Al final, su graduación fue como prácticamente toda graduación. Llena de lagrimas, abrazos y promesas de amigos de volver a verse que en su mayoría no sería cumplidas. Aún asi, los tres amigos se sentían felices, principalmente la rubia, quién después de mucho esfuerzo y ayuda de parte de Freddie, consiguió graduarse; algo de lo que él mismo estaba orgulloso. _

_Poco tiempo después ya en la universidad, trataban de verse lo más posible, sus clases eran totalmente diferentes; pero al menos se veían en los almuerzos que podían y si no, los fines de semana en el apartamento de Spencer, que ahora compartía con su novia Audrey._

_Todo era de maravilla, juntos, como amigos. Nada más._

_Eso fue lo que empezó a molestar a Freddie. Amigos. De repente esa palabra ya no le gustaba mucho, aunque en realidad no le gustaba desde hace ya más de un año; no le gustaba como Sam, era su amiga. No, él quería otra cosa, algo mucho más grande que eso. Pero no estaba seguro de cómo lo conseguiría._

_Con ayuda de sus amigos había logrado armar el plan perfecto para pedirle una cita a Sam. Aunque todo estaba listo, él no podía dejar de notar la reciente actitud de Sam, ya desde hace unas semanas, parecía que estaba más molesta con él, ni si quiera le hablaba si ambos estaban solos, por un momento pensó que él le había hecho algo, pero descarto esa posibilidad, nada malo había pasado entre ellos, nada malo; borró esos pensamientos de su mente y decidió seguir con su plan; así que aquella noche, él se fue a dormir, pensando que al día siguiente, aquella rubia se llevaría una gran sorpresa._

_Pero sin duda, no contó, ni tampoco se espero las noticias que le llegarían al día siguiente. Aparentemente en una de las tantas fiestas que tiene los universitarios, y justamente a la que él había faltado por planear todo; Sam había sido vista besando a un chico. _

_Pronto él sintió que todo se le derrumbaba. ¿Cómo era posible que justo una noche antes de que él le pidiera a ella que salieran en una cita, un chico de la nada apareciese y la besara? ¿O acaso ya lo habían hecho antes? ¿Quién era este misterioso chico? Eran algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por su cabeza._

_Decidido fue a buscar respuestas de la fuente más confiable, la misma que había ocasionado todo esto, Sam._

_Al llegar a la puerta de su habitación, respiro hondo y trato de calmarse un poco, no quería parecer novio celoso, aunque en realidad no era su novio, tampoco quería demostrarle lo que sentía por ella, no en ese momento, no en esa situación._

_Golpeó suavemente la puerta, mientras trataba de calmarse. La puerta se abrió y una chica bajita con el cabello cobrizo abrió, con sus ojos marrones y sus lentes, miró a Freddie y lo saludó._

_-Hola Freddie- dijo ella tímidamente._

_-Hola Julie- contestó Freddie alegremente. Julie había pasado a ser una de sus nuevas amigas. Era la compañera de cuarto de Sam, y aunque al principio Sam, se quejaba de lo tímida y tranquila que era, pronto se volvieron grandes amigas. Freddie admitía que ya desde hace 1 año de que se habían conocido, todos ellos, ella había dejado ver su lado más rebelde, bajo ciertas circunstancias, pero a la vez se mantenía reservada._

_A Freddie no le molestaba, Julie era ahora como una nueva y pequeña hermana a la cual debía proteger. Y sabía que Sam pensaba lo mismo. _

_-¿Buscas a Sam?- pregunto ella, mientras lo dejaba entrar._

_-Sí, ¿sabes dónde anda?- pregunto él._

_-Fue por algo de comer, estoy segura de que pronto vol…-aunque antes de que pudiera seguir hablando, la rubia entro a su habitación, cargado en un brazo un gran bote de pollo frito, y en la otra una soda._

_-Mamá ha vuelto- anunció mientras cerraba la puerta, pateándola. -¿Qué haces por aquí Fredward?- preguntó no tan complacida con la visita del castaño._

_-Solo vine a hablar contigo- respondió él algo nervioso, mientras trataba de explotar y comenzar a lanzar cientos de preguntas a Sam._

_Julie quien veía todo desde un lado, entendió que era momento de dejarlos solos. Así que intento pensar en una excusa, pero a pesar de un año con Sam Puckett aun no era lo suficientemente buena como para mentir –Ehh, yo… tengo que ir a ver…ya saben…eso… - dijo antes de salir corriendo del cuarto._

_Sam quedo viendo extrañada la puerta, que anteriormente había sido azotada, cuando Julie salió en fuga. -¿Qué le pasa a esa niña?- preguntó más para sí misma._

_-Ni idea- respondió Freddie, aunque sabía que Julie había entendido._

_-Y bueno, ¿de qué quieres hablar?- preguntó con indiferencia_

_-Pues, como decirlo…es que…- no estaba ni si quiera seguro de cómo empezar._

_-Muévete Freddo, no tengo todo tu tiempo- se quejó Sam mientras echaba el segundo hueso de pollo en un plato._

_-Bien, la cosa, es que… ¿recuerdas esa fiesta que hubo ayer?- preguntó y ella asintió.-Pues, estaba en la librería y comencé oír a estas chicas hablando y pues, no es que sea chismoso ni nada, pero dijeron que tu ayer besaste a un…chico, y quería saber si era verdad-_

_Sam se le quedó viendo por unos segundos, con una mirada de enojo -¿Quieres saber la verdad Benson?- él asintió, –Pues sí, lo besé, aunque da igual, no recuerdo del todo-_

_Freddie suspiró aliviado, al menos no había sido un beso intencional, ella solo se encontraba un tanto pasada de copas._

_Sam por su parte, no dejaba de preguntarse quienes abrían sido estas chicas, aunque después se dio cuenta que no importaba, al final, en medio de la fiesta todos los vieron. _

_Pero pronto sintió mucha irá. Recordaba que desde aquella noche en el balcón casi dos años atrás, quería saber si la pregunta de volver juntos, que le había hecho Freddie era verdad. Claro, luego vinieron las "agradables" noticias y la irá siguió creciendo._

_Por supuesto que recordaba que había sucedido, en realidad estaba más que consciente cuando besó a ese chico. ¿Matt, Rick, o era Jay? No lo recordaba, porque no le podía importar menos el nombre del dueño de aquellos labios, que besó solo por venganza, o más bien una especia de revancha. _

_Con el enojo acumulado, ella pronto se dio cuenta de las cosas. ¿Por qué estaba si quiera Freddie preguntándole eso? No era como que a él le importara lo que sucediera en su vida._

_Antes de que pudiera si quiera pensarlo había hablado en pensado en voz alta -¿Y a ti por qué habría de importarte Benson? No es como si realmente te importara-_

_Freddie la miró confundió y sorprendido ¿Por qué pensaba eso ella? Obviamente no sabía lo mucho que le importaba a Freddie. –Ehh, pues…porque soy tu amigo Sam, y simplemente quería saber si era verdad, porque si no lo hubiera sido, no creo que hubieras querido que un falso rumor se expandiera por toda la universidad- Perfecto, al menos él había conseguido a mentir._

_-Si claro, y yo soy la dueña de la fábrica de grasitos- respondió sarcástica Sam –Ahora, ¿por qué te interesa tanto con quién me besé, y que pase de mi vida? La verdad- amenazó Sam mientras miraba a Freddie con una mirada fulminante. _

_Freddie se entorpeció un momento y no sabía que decir, tal vez al final de cuentas, este sería el momento perfecto para decirle la verdad a Sam; tal vez había llegado la hora de confesar sus sentimientos –Porque quería creer que no era verdad, no quería creer que habías besado a un chico que no era yo- _

_Sam lo miró incrédula por las palabras que él había acabado de pronunciar. ¿Qué demonios trataba de decir? Por unos momentos no entendía bien a lo que él se había referido, pero pronto lo entendió. Y no pudo evitar soltar una gran carcajada._

_-Ay, por dios, ¿en serio piensas que voy a creerme esa basura, Fredward? Ya deja de jugar- resopló ella._

_Él no entendía porque aquella gran carcajada, casi como si se hubiera burlado de él. ¿Qué no entendí que estaba confesando, en ese preciso momento sus sentimientos? –Es la verdad Sam, ¿cómo puedes si quiera creer que estoy jugando?-_

_-Simple, porque tú nunca querrías nada que ver conmigo, en ese sentido-_

_-Por supuesto que sí lo quiero Sam- casi gritó Freddie._

_-Pues no te creo, asi que mejor porque no te vas a hacer más de tus ñoñerías y dejas de mentirme- _

_-No estoy mintiendo Sam- susurró él._

_Sam lo miraba. __¿Cómo era posible qué él hiciera eso? ¿No le había causado ya suficiente daño? ¿No se había burlado ya bastante de ella? –Siempre lo has hecho Freddie, has mentido sobre cientos de cosas- susurró Sam al recordar todo lo que ella había pasado desde aquellas estúpidas noticas._

_-¡Por supuesto que no!- gritó Freddie –Nunca te he mentido, de nada-_

_-También me has escondido cosas- dijo Sam con la mirada dolida._

_-No es verdad, te he contado todo Sam-_

_Sam volvió a reír, y Freddie empezaba a perder la paciencia. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo con esta chica? -¿Así, entonces qué hay del beso con Carly?- _

_Freddie abrió los ojos como platos, ni si quiera el recordaba aquel beso. Era verdad, nunca se lo había si quiera mencionado a Sam. Pero, era porque simplemente ni el mismo tenía una explicación clara de que significaba ese beso, y no quería que Sam lo supiera. -¿Cómo lo supiste?- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar._

_-El otro día fui a ayudar a Spence a construir una de sus esculturas, me había pedido que llegara como a las 5 pero estuve ahí más temprano, y cuando estaba entrando él estaba hablando con Carly, y para resumirlo se lo conto todo.- Eso lo explicaba todo. –Eres un grandísimo mentiroso Fredward Benson- en ese momento Freddie vio como los ojos de ella se comenzaban a nublar._

_-¿A qué te refieres? Es decir, admito que ese beso sucedió, y si te lo oculte, pero yo no te he mentido de nada- él simplemente exigía respuestas._

_-Oh, claro, Freddie "el santo" Benson. Me mentiste todos estos años, haciéndome creer que era tu amiga, que yo te importaba, que tú enamoramiento de Carly había sido superado, que todo lo que habíamos vivido había sido verdadero- ahora pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir de los ojos de Sam y rodaban por sus mejillas.-Me hiciste creer que en realidad me amaste-_

_¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Freddie solo se quedó ahí mismo, helado. Por alguna razón no lograba pronunciar palabra alguna. Sabía que todo lo que había dicho Sam era mentira, el nunca había mentido. Todo era verdad._

_-Pero no, al final todo fue tu maldito juego, ¿lo tenías planeado desde un principio no es verdad? Yo solamente fui un juguete para ti- Freddie reaccionó al oírla así, para él ella nunca fue un juguete fue algo muy especial._

_-De qué hablas Sam? Tu nunca, pero nunca fuiste un juguete para mi, nada fue un juego, no entiendo porque estás diciendo eso; estas equivocada, yo no mentí, tu siempre me importaras, y mi enamoramiento por Carly desapareció mucho tiempo atrás, y yo…yo- yo te sigo amando, tratado de decir pero no lograba pronunciarlo._

_-¡Basta Freddie! ¡Ya no quiero oírte!- gritaba Sam mientras sus ojos parecían haberse convertido en las Cataratas del Niágara –Yo sé muy bien, que nuestra relación solo fue un chiste para ti, me utilizaste para poder poner celosa a Carly, ¿no es así? Tú nunca dejaste de amar a Carly, ¿verdad?- sollozaba ella –Pero claro, ¿quién no podría amar a Carly "Perfecta" Shay? Todos en la escuela la amaban, todos los chicos querían salir con ella, su padre y hermano siempre estuvieron allí para ella, era popular, bonita e inteligente. Los fans la preferían a ella que a mí. Recibía todo lo que quería, y lo peor de todo es que seguí pidiendo más y más, y se lo daban…_

_En cambio yo, era solo la agresiva, bully, que todos temían; todos los chicos solo me utilizaron para poder salir con Carly, mi madre nunca le importo lo que pasara conmigo, podría haber sido secuestra y ella hubiera organizado una fiesta; mi propia gemela se marcho en la primera oportunidad que tuvo. Yo solo quería a alguien que me quisiera por lo que era, quería ser la primer elección de un chico, no la segundo, ni tercera, ni última. Quería que un chico, por una vez, me pusiera primera. Y yo pensaba que lo había encontrado, pensaba que tú al fin habías sido ese chico-_

_-Y lo era Sam, aún lo soy- respondió desesperado y triste Freddie. Después de lo que había dicho Sam se sentía muy mal, él sabía todas esas cosas, y aún asi la dejo ir aquella noche en el elevador._

_-No es verdad. Si así hubiera sido, no hubieras ido tras mi mejor amiga como perrito de la calle, después de que terminamos. No le hubieses preguntado si era muy tarde para que la amaras. ¿Qué no sabías que Carly me lo contó? Pues así es, y además de eso cuando te pregunte si tenías un nuevo enamoramiento por Carly, tú me respondiste que no, y yo por idiota te creí. Pensé que solo estaba imaginando cosas. Pero no al final, justo cuando tu preciosa Carly se está yendo, ustedes dos se besan…-_

_-Ella me besó, Sam- le cortó Freddie._

_-Pero tú le respondiste, Freddie. A ella si le respondiste cuando te beso, pero cuando yo lo había hecho meses atrás en el Cierre, tu solo te quedaste ahí parado como estatua. Aunque es claro, el porqué. No podías creer que la horrible y agresiva Sam Puckett te estaba besando, ¿no es así? Pero cuando la lista Carly Shay te besa, tu contento respondes, porque siempre has querido que ella lo hiciera. Desde pequeño es lo que siempre quisiste. Y cómo ya te habías librado de aquella detestable Samantha, aprovechaste para besarla ¿Estabas feliz no es verdad? Por fin después de tantos años Carly te había besado, eso fue lo que quisiste desde hace mucho y adem…- Sam no pudo seguir hablando porque él se había acercado a ella, le agarró su cintura y la besó. Al inicio se encontraba en shock, no comprendía que estaba sucediendo y por unos breves segundos cedió, y lo besó de vuelta. _

_Ambos extrañaban tanto los labios del otro, la magia que sentían cada vez que se unían en un beso. Pronto reaccionó, no, no debía dejar que él siguiera usándola, ya había sido suficiente._

_-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- gritó furiosa mientras lo empujaba lejos._

_-No soportaba que siguieras diciendo aquellas cosas. Nada de eso es verdad, Sam- respondió Freddie con los ojos cristalinos, no podía evitarlo, no soportaba ver como Su Sam se refería a sí misma como un monstruo o algo parecido. Él sabía bien que ella no era así. –Tú no eres nada de lo que dijiste Sam, tú eres, hermosa, inteligente, valiente, bondadosa, y responsable cuando quieres serlo. Aquellos chicos en el colegio, simplemente no te conocían. Y esos que quisieron salir contigo solo por Carly, eran unos completos idiotas, porque no sabían lo grande que eras. Sammy, tienes un gran corazón, no quiero volver a oírte decir esas cosas horribles sobre ti- _

_-A eso es a lo que me refiero, primero me llamas hermosa, y todas esas cursilerías y luego vas de vuelta Carly-_

_-No es así Sam, yo nunca volví tras Carly-_

_-¿Y qué hay del beso? ¿Por qué le correspondiste?- reclamaba Sam mientras sus lagrimas no paraban de salir._

_-No lo sé, no lo recuerdo, creo que simplemente quería recordarme a mí mismo que no sentía nada por Carly, Sam. Y admito que al final levante los brazos pero solo fue porque me di cuenta de que no lo hacía, con ese beso, me di cuenta de que yo no sentía nada por ella- _

_Sam solo lo miraba con furia y lagrimas llenando sus ojos. –Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte más en mi vida-_

_-¿Qué? Claro que no, no me iré de aquí hasta convencerte de lo maravillosa que eres, Sam. No me iré de aquí hasta demostrarte lo increíble y hermosa que siempre serás. No me iré hasta decirte que tu nunca fuiste un juguete para mí, lo que yo sentí por ti fue verdadero, y aún lo es Sam, porque no he parado ni un segundo, yo aún te sigo amando Sam. Y lo que dije en el elevador fue verdad. Te amo, Sam. Entiendo eso, por favor-_

_-Nunca más volveré a creer en ti, Freddie. Toda la confianza y respeto que te tuve se fueron el momento en que decidiste destrozar mi corazón. No lo entiendes, si me hubieras amado todo este tiempo como tanto dices, tú no hubieras ido tras Carly, no la hubieras besado. Yo soy la estúpida, por creer que al fin había encontrado al chico que pondría en primer lugar, pero al final resulta que siempre seré segundo lugar tras Carly, ¿verdad? Yo fui la tonta, en creer que tú me amabas, y yo si lo hice. Creí que las palabras en el ascensor que nos dijimos eran verdaderas, pero resulta que yo fui la única que no mintió. Y todo este tiempo traté de ser normal, traté en verdad. Solo para que tú te volvieras a enamorar de mí; pero tú me empezaste a tratar como si fuera basura, dijiste que tu no me importabas, y no olvides lo de la Pear Store, empezaste a gritar a todas las personas cuan desagradable era, me trataste muy mal, Freddie-_

_-Sam, estas siendo necia y no me quieres oír. Aquí estoy yo, diciéndote cuanto te amo, cuánto siento que yo hice todo eso, cuán molesto estoy conmigo mismo por haberte hecho sentir así. Por favor, Sam. Perdóname. Tienes razón, yo te trate mal, fui un idiota, estúpido, imbécil, ponme el nombre que quieras, no me importa, pero por favor no hagas esto. No te sigas torturando así, porque nada de lo que dijiste que eres es correcto. Yo no quiero a Carly, no creo que sea perfecta, además yo no busco a alguien perfecto. Yo nunca te mentí cuando te dije que te amaba en el ascensor, tampoco lo hago ahora, te amo, te amo, te amo; podría repetirlo miles de veces y no descansaría hasta que me creyeras, porque esa es la verdad-_

_Sam solo lo veía, lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, en el fondo trataba de creerle, trataba; pero después de todo lo que había vivido, no sabía si sería capaz de confiar en una persona de nuevo -Lo siento Freddie, no sé si estoy lista para creerte. Por favor, puedes dejarme sola un momento. Solo…solo necesito pensar- contestó Sam sollozando._

_Freddie entendió, tal vez solo necesitaba darle un espacio por unos momentos –De acuerdo, pero volveré por ti, no pienso descansar hasta que me perdones Sammy, no pienso dejar de luchar por ti; no lo hare, no de nuevo. Si, solo quieres…si quieres hablar, solo llámame- dijo acercándose a la puerta –Solo recuerda que me siento muy mal por lo que te hice pasar, nunca serse capaz de perdonarme por el dolor que te cause, te prometo que nunca te mentí, y te amo en verdad- dicho esto cerró la puerta, y ambos, Sam y Freddie cayeron sobando pensando en lo que había acabado de ocurrir. _

* * *

_Así pasaron tres días en los cuales ninguno de los dos fue capaz de verse a los ojos de la misma manera. Seguro, seguían saliendo, pero con sus amigos, no querían que ninguno de ellos comenzara a hacer preguntas._

_Ninguno de ellos sabía qué hacer, ni cómo reaccionar. Freddie no había parado de culparse e insultarse así mismo. ¿Cómo había sido si quiera tan ciego para no ver como estaba lastimando a su Sammy con sus acciones? Nunca tuvo intención de hacer esas cosas, pero lo hizo._

_Nunca quiso tratarla como "basura" solo trataba de ser anormal. Inconscientemente, pero lo trató. _

_Sam por su parte no sabía que pensar, en quien confiar. Julie había tratado de animarla un poco, ella sabía muy bien todo lo que había sucedido con Sam y Freddie; aún así todos sus esfuerzos fueron en vano._

_Así un día, mientras todos estaban en clases, Sam decidió que era el momento perfecto. El momento perfecto para hacer algo, huir. Sabía que sería vista como cobarde, pero no le importaba. Simplemente quería huir, y quitarse ese dolor de encima. Creía que si se iba muy lejos y no veía a Freddie nunca más, quizá, y solo quizás, ese dolor desaparecería._

_¿Quién sabe? Tal vez en medio del camino por fin encontraría a su chico. Al que la eligiera primera. O tal vez no, aún asi estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse._

_Ese mismo día, empaco todas sus cosas, trataba de irse antes de que sus amigos salieran de clases, no quería toparse con ninguno de ellos. No contaba con que Julie, su compañera y amiga, regresaría temprano debido a que su profesor no había ido._

_-¿Qué haces?- pregunto Julie mientras entraba a su cuarto y veía todo el armario de Sam vacío y una maleta en el suelo junto a su cama. -¿A dónde planeas ir?-_

_-Lo siento, Jul. Simplemente ya no lo soporto más. Necesito irme de aquí- sollozaba Sam._

_-¿Qué? Pero no puedes irte así no más. ¿Qué hay de la universidad? ¿A dónde iras? ¿Qué les diré a los otros?-_

_-Pues creo que al final la universidad no fue lo mío desde un principio, no tengo ni idea, supongo que a donde el viento me lleve; y diles la verdad, pero no ahora, cuando comiencen a preguntar- explicó Sam._

_-No hagas esto, Sam. Sabes muy bien que esto destruirá a Freddie por completo- Sam se quedo ahí parada – Estaba hablando con él el otro día. Sam el está muy arrepentido, no para de culparse a sí mismo. Solo quiere una oportunidad. Aunque sea, quiere que vuelvan a ser amigos- trató de convencerla Julie._

_-Lo siento, J. Nada me hará cambiar de idea. Pero por favor, dale esta carta a Freddie – dijo dándole una carta que había escrito mucho antes –Y por favor cuida de él, a pesar de todo, no quiero que nada le pase-_

_Julie entendió que quizás, era lo mejor para su amiga. Había visto en directo cómo ella sufría. Aunque también había visto como Freddie lo hacía. Supuso que al final, lo mejor para parar que ambos sufrieran esto, o eso esperaba. _

_Ambas amigas solo se abrazaron. Y se dijeron adiós._

_-Avísame cuando llegues a donde sea que llegues. Necesito saber que estarás bien, y no te preocupes no le diré a nadie tu ubicación- dijo Julie con sus ojos rojos._

_-Lo haré. Y tal vez, cuando las cosas se calmen y halle un buen lugar podrás visitarme- contesto Sam abrazando a su pequeña amiga._

_-¿Y en qué te irás?- pregunto Julie._

_-Supongo que en mi motocicleta, no tengo en que más irme- contestó Sam alzándose de hombros._

_-¿Y cómo llevaras tu maleta?- volvió a preguntar Julie mientras apuntaba a la gran maleta verde._

_-Rayos- dijo Sam –No había pensado en eso-_

_-Ya se, cuando llegues a algún lugar estable te la enviare, ¿de acuerdo?- Sam asintió –Bien, ahora porque no metes solo unas pocas cosas en una mochila, así será más fácil._

_Al final, las dos fueron hasta el parqueadero. Sam cargaba una mochila con ropa suficiente para unos días, dinero y obviamente comida. Se dieron el último abrazó y Julie vio como Samantha Puckett huía en busca de felicidad. _

* * *

_Tres días pasaron y Sam no daba muestras de vida. Esto comenzó a preocupar mucho a Freddie. Le había preguntado a Julie pero ella simplemente había dicho que estaba por ahí, con otros amigos. _

_Él intento buscarla por todo el campus sin resultado. Al final fue a su apartamento, y cuando Julie abrió, supo que era el momento de decirles a todos que Sam se había ido._

_Trató de contarle de la manera más dulce y tranquila, pero eso no impidió que Freddie estallara en llanto y lanzándoles mil y un preguntas. _

_-Pero…estaba aquí hace unos días. ¿A dónde se fue Julie? Por favor, necesito recuperarla. Necesito hacerla saber que estoy muy arrepentido de todo lo que paso. ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba Freddie desesperado mientras gruesas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. A Julie casi se le rompe el corazón al ver a Freddie así. Nunca había visto a un hombre tan roto. Sabía que él la amaba en verdad. Ahora pensaba si haber dejado ir a Sam había sido la decisión correcta. _

_-Lo siento Freddie, le prometí que no diría a nadie. Aunque en realidad todavía no encuentra un lugar donde quedarse así que es difícil saber su correcta ubicación- Freddie solo la miró y luego lentamente cayó al suelo, mientras se jalaba los cabellos y susurraba "Es mi culpa". –Lo siento Freddie. Pero…te dejó una carta-_

_Julie se acercó a su cómoda y sacó la carta que Sam le había entregado días atrás. Freddie la cogió tímidamente y comenzó a leerla. _

_**Freddie,**_

_**Supongo que Julie ya te habrá contado que me fui. No tengo ni idea en qué lugar me encontrare, ni adónde ir. Aún así no estoy segura de querer que lo sepas.**_

_**Simplemente empaqué mis cosas y decidí que no tenía nada más que hacer en este lugar. Estaba harta, solo necesito encontrarme a mí misma, y por fi encontrar al chico que siempre busqué. Al que me pusiera en primer lugar.**_

_**Espero que ahora que he desaparecido e tu vida, puedas ser más feliz. Porque aun me duela escribirlo, quiero que seas feliz. Pero sé muy bien que nunca lo serás conmigo. **_

_**Escuché que Carly volvería dentro de unos meses, tal vez al fin podrás conseguir tu oportunidad de estar con ella. ¿Eso es lo qué querías, verdad? Pues, espero que ambos sean muy felices juntos. Si pregunta por mí, te pido que no le cuentes que supe lo del beso. Sé que Carly se culparía mucho por eso, y aunque quisiera odiarla y mandarla al diablo, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga. Invéntate una excusa, sé que tantos años juntos a Mamá te han arruinado un poco, y sé que ahora eres muy bueno para las mentiras.**_

_**Lamento no poder haber sido la chica que tú querías. Intente ser normal, para así quizás, poder volver juntos. Pero supongo que incluso en eso fracaso. No pude ser lo suficiente normal para ti. Aunque creo que ambos sabemos que nunca podre ser normal, al igual que tu no podrás ser anormal.**_

_**Seamos honestos Freddie, esta relación nunca podría haberse dado, somos muy diferentes. Algunos dicen que los opuestos se atraen pero supongo que nosotros somos una excepción. **_

_**Aún después de todo, te quiero agradecer Freddie. Porque, antes de que todos estos sentimientos aparecieran, fuiste mi amigo. Sé lo que hiciste con Missy, y creo que nunca tuve el valor de agradecértelo. Pero lo hago ahora. También por haberme tolerado tantos años, aún cuando te golpeaba. Pensé un poco en las cosas que me dijiste hace unos días. Y tal vez sea verdad, tal vez no me mentiste mucho, pero lo hiciste un poco.**_

_**Aún así se que por un tiempo, si fuimos amigos. Pero tal vez, eso ya no importa. Aún así gracias por eso. **_

_**Cuídate mucho Freddie, dile a Spencer que lo siento mucho. Debe ser muy difícil perder a una hermana, hace un tiempo; y ahora a otra. Pero sé que Audrey lo ayudara.**_

_**A Gibby que también se cuide, él también fue mi amigo, así que no te sientas tan importante Frednub. Solo pídeles que se cuiden. Y cuida a Julie por mí, es niña puede ser muy inocente a veces.**_

_**Recuerda que no fuiste la causa principal por la que me vaya, simplemente necesito hacerlo. Necesito irme de esta ciudad, hay demasiados recuerdos dolorosos aquí, y necesito alejarme de ellos e iniciar una nueva vida.**_

_**Espero que un día, dentro de muchos años, nos volvamos a ver. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez, accidentalmente ambos estemos un día en un aeropuerto, yo esté llegando y tu yendo, y por un minuto nuestras miradas chocaran, pero sabremos que todo está bien. Yo me iré donde mi esposo este, y tú te irás con tu esposa. ¿Quién sabe? Creo que ver demasiadas películas cursis con Carly me ha dañado un poco.**_

_**Te odio/quiere,**_

_**Sam**_

_Se había acabado todo para él. Su Sam se había marchado, lo había dejado. Julie solo veía como Freddie leía la carta para luego quedarse en ese mismo lugar, en medio del suelo con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas, llorando. Solo esperaba que las cosas se arreglaran. _

* * *

_Meses y meses pasaron. Pero en ninguno solo segundo, Freddie no dejo de culparse, no dejo de pensar en aquella rubia carnívora que un día estuvo con ellos, y al otro desapareció._

_Carly regresó, tal y como lo había dicho Sam. Freddie se invento una excusa para su desaparición, tal y como Sam se lo pidió. Aunque más le dijo a Carly que ellas simplemente había decidió ir a buscar una vida en las carreteras._

_Spencer y Gibby, se pusieron muy tristes cuando se enteraron de la verdadera partida de Sam, meses atrás. Ambos trataron de no culpar a Freddie, pues solo ver como había quedado, totalmente destrozado; no quería que siguiera sufriendo._

_Julie y Sam seguían en contacto. Sam le había dicho a Julie que estaba en Los Ángeles. Se había reencontrado con una vieja amiga, llamada Cat. Y había abierto un servicio de niñeras, y al parecer les iba bien._

_También le contó de este chico; a quién había conocido no mucho después de que llegará a esa ciudad. Decía que era muy gracioso, y quizás le estaba empezando a gustar._

_Nada de eso salió de la boca de Julie. Tal y como lo prometió, nunca les dijo nada al resto. Aunque luego Sam le pidió que les informara a Spencer y Gibby, sabía que ambos querrían saber de ella._

_Ambos también estaban en contacto con Sam. Solo faltaba Freddie._

_Un día había llego el Día de Acción de Gracias. Spencer había decidió organizar la cena en su casa, debido a que todos ya se habían graduado. Sam por supuesto fue invitada, pero Freddie no lo sabía._

_Entre Spencer, Gibby y Julie un plan se había creado. Sabían que Sam ahora salía con alguien, pero aún así sentían que ambos, Sam y Freddie, debían hacerse de a buenas de una vez por todas._

_Freddie había mejorad en esos meses. Ya había parado de culparse, la mayoría del tiempo. Incluso había tenido unas pocas citas, nada importante; pero algo era algo._

_Es por eso que para ese día, ninguno, Sam y Freddie, sabían que el otro estaría allí._

_Freddie llegó temprano, pues estaba quedándose en el apartamento de su madre, hasta que terminaran de remodelar el suyo, él cuál recientemente se había logrado comprar gracias a su nuevo empleo en TecComputers, una empresa de computaras y tecnología, el sueño de todo nerd, como Freddie._

_Poco a poco los invitados fueron llegando. Spencer había invitado, por supuesto, a su hermanita Carly, y su novio italiano Piero. Gibby, Julie y T-Bo. Además de obviamente Audrey, quien ya llevaba viviendo en ese mismo lugar por muchos años, es más Spencer y ella ya se hallaban comprometidos. _

_Justamente cuando todos estaban dispuestos a sentarse, un golpeteo en la puerta los hizo regresar a ver a la puerta._

_Todos lanzaron un ahogado grito de asombro al ver quién entraba por la puerta. Sam Puckett había vuelto, y para Freddie lucía más hermosa._

_Seguía siendo la misma, solo que su cabello era un poco más corto. Freddie no podía hablar, ni pensar coherentemente, al ver a su antiguo amor, al que dejo irse, volver._

_Pero antes de que alguien dijera palabra alguna, alguien más entro por la puerta. Un chico de alrededor de su misma edad, cabello castaño y ojos castaños entró. _

_-¿Qué se quedaran con la boca abierta todo el día, o saludaran a mamá?- pregunto divertido Sam. _

_Carly fue la primera en salir corriendo a abrazarla. Mientras el misterioso chico se hacía a un lado y saludaba a Spencer y Gibby, quienes luego corrieron a abrazar a Sam. Julie también la abrazó, y solo faltaba Freddie._

_Sam solo quedo viendo a Freddie sorprendida. Cuando Spencer la había invitado, le había dicho que Freddie estaría fuera de la ciudad, por cosas del trabajo._

_Freddie por su parte solo miraba a Sam, tratando de entender si era real, o no. Hasta que reaccionó y sin importarle que todos los estuvieran viendo incluso el chico misterioso, se lanzo hacia Sam, dándole un enorme abrazo._

_Sam se sentía muy extraña, pero vio a Carly y no quería levantar sospechas así que le devolvió el abrazó por unos segundos y luego lo separó._

_Freddie en cambio no quería soltarla, no quería que ella se volviera a alejar de él. Quería detener ese momento para siempre. _

_-¿Sam qué haces aquí?- pregunto Carly emocionada –No me mal interpretes, pero no esperábamos verte aquí-_

_-Pues, un pajarito me llamó y me contó que tendría la Cena de Acción de Gracias, y que estaba invitada. Asi que pensé, ¿por qué no? Sería bueno volver a verlos a todos- _

_-Bueno, la comida ya esta lista, así que por qué no vamos a comer- contestó Spencer, mientras trataba de desviar la mirada asesina que Sam le estaba mandando._

_-Antes de eso, creo que todos aquí, quisiéramos saber, ¿quién es tu acompañante, Sam?- preguntó Carly divertida._

_-Pues, chicos les presento a Andrew Collins. Lo conocí en L.A. Y pues es mi novio- dijo Sam algo tímida mientras Andrew la ponía un brazo a su alrededor y le daba un beso en la mejilla._

_-Es un placer conocerlos, Sam no para de hablar sobre ustedes- se presentó él amablemente._

_Freddie por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Su Sam, estaba con otro. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Quería lanzarse sobre ese chico y gritarle que porque le quito a su Sam. Quería que todos comenzaran a reír y una cámara escondida apareciese y todo solo fuera una broma, pero no pudo lanzarse a golpear al chico, como tampoco apareció ninguna cámara. _

_La cena transcurrió con un ambiente algo tenso, al menos así lo veían Spencer, Gibby y Julie. Sabían que habría algo de incomodidad, pero no esperaban que fuera así._

_Sam y Andrew no dejaban de reír entre ellos, coquetear, y darse uno que otro beso. Freddie en cambio solo los miraba con los ojos llenos de enojo y tristeza. Carly, ella solo creía que todo estaba bien, y que después de muchos años estaba de vuelta con sus amigos. _

_Cuando todos acabaron de comer se fueron a la sala de Spencer y Audrey. Aún mantenían el mismo sofá, pero el resto había sido cambiado y remodelado. _

_Hablaron de cientos de historias. Carly contaba sus aventuras en Italia, muchas de ellas con Piero. Gibby hablaba de cosas sin sentido. Julie de vez en cuando interrumpía para contar algo pequeño, pero que hacía reír a todos. Sam contaba todo lo que había vivido en su viaje, y en Los Ángeles._

_Les conto de su servicio de niñeras, y su amiga Cat. Dijo que ella también quería venir, pero otros amigos de ella, ya la habían invitado antes, pero esperaba algún día volver a verlos. _

_Freddie, Freddie solo miraba. Decía uno que otro comentario de vez en cuando, pero nada más. Estaba muy concentrado observando a Sam y Andrew coquetear y besarse. Pero más que todo, notaba la sonrisa genuina de pura felicidad que tenía Sam. No quería que jamás se le fuera esa sonrisa. _

* * *

_Sam prometió quedarse unos días más en Seattle. Y Freddie al fin vio una oportunidad de hablar con ella. Después de haber visto su cara en la cena, sabía que la había perdido, aún así en verdad quería arreglar las cosas con Sam._

_Así que un día, Andrew, Gibby, Piero y Spencer habían salido. Las chicas acaban de regresar de compras, y Freddie entendió que era su momento perfecto._

_-Mmm… chicas, ¿creen que podrían dejarme hablar con Sam un momento, a solas?- pregunto Freddie mientras entraba al apartamento Shay._

_Julie y Carly lo entendieron y ambas subieron al cuarto de Carly. Sam de inmediato se sintió incomoda, no quería tener que volver a hablar más con Freddie._

_-Escucha Sam, se que en este momento no debes querer a hablar conmigo, y lo entiendo. Así que si no quieres hablar, no tienes que hacerlo. Solo escúchame por favor- comenzó Freddie, y al ver que Sam no dijo que no decidió continuar._

_-Sé que lo que paso entre nosotros hace unos años, fue muy complicado. Y solo quería decirte que en verdad siento que todo esto pasara. Nunca quise que termináramos con esta barrera entre nosotros. Pero no hay nada que pueda hacer. En verdad, nunca mentí Sam, te juro que jamás lo hice; aunque creo que eso ya no importa más._

_Durante la cena vi tu rostro de felicidad, Andrew en verdad debe hacerte feliz. Y sabes, todo lo que siempre quise es verte feliz, porque eso me ponía feliz. Así que si tú eres feliz con Andrew entonces yo también lo seré. Pero Sam, quiero que dejemos todo esto a un lado, que olvidemos lo que paso, y si me quieres dar una oportunidad, podemos ser amigos, desde cero. Solo, sufrí muchos estos años en los que te desapareciste de mi vida Julie y los chicos trataban de decirme que debía dejar de culparme, y aún no lo hago; y creo que no lo haré hasta que me perdones._

_Aún así, sufrí mucho porque no solo perdí a la chica que más amaba en este mundo, sino también a mi mejor amiga. Por eso, te pido Sam que no hagas esto, no quiero volver a estar separado de ti, solo quiero que volvamos a ser los mejores amigos. Y que me perdones por todas las idioteces que dije e hice. Por favor Sam, te extrañe demasiado. Y ahora que estas de vuelta solo quiero arreglar las cosas contigo- terminó Freddie de hablar con los ojos cristalizados. Lo había hecho, al final supo que no tenía otra escapatoria más que rendirse. Si no podía tener a Sam como novia o algo más; al menos quería que fuera su amiga._

_Sam quedó muy conmovida y los ojos cristalinos por sus palabras, ella también había extrañado a Freddie. Y después de estos años, lo había perdonado. Y quería que volviera a ser su amiga._

_-Di algo por favor- pidió Freddie_

_-Si- dijo Sam sonriendo –Si te perdono, y si quiero que volvamos a ser amigos-_

_Freddie se alegró mucho y ambos se lanzaron a los brazos del otro. Ambos tiraban lágrimas, pero eran de alegría. Tal vez, nunca podrían a ser Seddie, la pareja de novios; pero si podían ser Seddie los mejores amienemigos. _

_-Te prometo que nunca más te fallare- decía Freddie ya cuando se habían separado._

_-No te preocupes, sé que no lo harás- contesto Sam. Después recordó lo sucedió hace dos días, y ahora que contaba con Freddie, creía que sería el primero al que debía contarle. –Freddie, ¿los amigos confían uno con el otro no es verdad?- preguntó y Freddie asintió algo confundido –Pues…el otro día Andrew me llevó a una caminata por el parque, y…nos vamos a casar-_

_Freddie se quedó helado. Pensaba que tendría más tiempo para acostumbrarse a la relación de Sam y Andrew, pero ahora se casarían. Sabía que no quería volver a perderla, asi que con una genuina sonrisa le contesto. –Estoy muy feliz por ti-_

_Sam sonrió de vuelta. Ambos sabían que las cosas mejorarían y se tendrían el uno al otro como amigos._

_*Fin Flashback*_

* * *

**Did I tell you I knew your name****  
****But it seems that I've lost it****  
****Did I tell you it's my own game****  
****This is not your problem**

Las letras de aquella canción lo regresaron a la realidad. Vio a Sam acercársele y el de inmediato se paró.

-La pedí exclusivamente para nosotros, vamos a bailar Fredward- dijo Sam extendiéndole la mano, y él aceptó.

Ambos se dirigieron a la pista del baile, rodeados de amigos y familiares. Y comenzaron a danzar. Habían sido años difíciles y dolorosos, pero aún así, ambos se encontraban felices.

Bailaron toda la canción ellos dos. Sabía que se tenían el uno al otro, y no querían parar ese momento. La canción poco a poco se fue desvaneciendo. Freddie vio por sobre el hombro de Sam a Andrew acercárseles.

Después de meses de tención, ambos se habían hecho amigos. Ahora incluso tenían juntos sus tardes de chicos, acompañados por Spencer, Gibby y Piero, el prometido de Carly.

Antes de zafarse de Sam, Freddie se le acerco a su oído y le susurró. –Te odio, mejor amiga-

Sam rió un poco y no pudo sonreír –También te amo, mejor amigo-

-¿Crees que podría bailar esta pieza con mi hermosísima esposa, Freddie?- pregunto amablemente Andrew.

Freddie asintió y le dio un lento y tierno beso en la mejilla a Sam.

-Aquí la tienes Andrew, sana y salva- le dijo entregándola con Andrew.

-Gracias- dijo el tomándola de la cintura.

-Solo prométeme que siempre la harás feliz, y nunca en tu vida la dejaras ir- lo hizo jurar Freddie.

-Claro que si, nunca lo haría- Freddie asintió y dejo a la pareja bailar.

Se fue a sentar en su misma silla, y Spencer apareció por detrás. -¿En verdad estás feliz por ella?-

Freddie regresó a ver como Sam y Andrew reían mientras bailaban uno de esos bailes de moda y sonrió –Claro que lo estoy Spence. Ella está feliz. Esta con alguien que se la merece. Al fin encontró al chico que la puso en primer lugar sin dudar ni un segundo. Estoy muy feliz por ella, al fin encontró la felicidad- dijo Freddie. Aunque sabía que muy en el fondo aún amaría Sam, era hora de dejarla libre. Y eso hizo, después de muchos años, Freddie dejaba libre a Sam.

Spencer sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro –Eres un buen chico Freddie, estoy seguro que tu también encontraras a alguien quien te de esa alegría-

Freddie asintió y vio a Spencer dirigirse con su prometida a la pista de baile. De pronto una mano casi lo hizo brincar del susto, pero luego sintió cuan cálida y tranquilizante era aquella mano.

-¿No piensas ir a bailar?- pregunto una dulce voz detrás suyo. Regreso a ver a Julie. Aquella chica tímida de la universidad, en su vestido de dama, que ahora lucía más hermosa de que como la recordaba. Su cabello cobrizo recogido y unos rizos cayendo por su cara. Lucía sus lentes, que según Freddie le quedaban muy bien. Ella sonreía, y había algo en esa sonrisa que le daba paz, y alegría.

-¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Por qué no estás bailando?- pregunto Freddie.

-No tengo con quien- contesto algo triste Julie. Freddie pensó en lo que Spencer le acaba de decir _"Tú también encontraras a alguien quien te de esa alegría". _Así que se levantó y miro a los ojos marrones de Julie.

-Pues ya que ninguno tiene con quien bailar, ¿por qué no bailamos juntos?- preguntó y Julie soltó una risita y asintió. La tomo de la mano sintiendo una cálida sensación y la llevó a la pista de baile. Quizás sin planearlo había encontrado quien lo haría feliz.

* * *

**Pues si llegaron hasta aquí es que les gusto la historia y eso espero. Y en serio, por la vida, +9000 palabras! Nunca en mi vida había escrito tanto creo. Pero supongo que la inspiración volvió a mi. **

**Y bueno, escribi este one-shot porque bueno, realmente el final de iCarly, realmente dejo mas preguntas que respuestas. Y que paso con el beso Creddie? Es decir, si me lo esperaba, pero no pensé que Freddie se pondría asi de "feliz" por eso. Y encima antes le pregunta a Sam si quieren volver, es decir, quien hace eso?**

**Para mi, Freddie termino quedando mal, por haber estado con sus dos amigas así. Y creo que esta era como mi venganza. **

**Me siento mal por Sam, ya que siempre Carly consigue lo que quiere. Y Sam siempre es dejada a un lado, y ahora incluso por Freddie. Así que quise escribir algo en lo que Freddie terminara sintiendose mal, y Sam encontrara a alguien que se la merece, no como Freddie. Aunque claro al final, no pude evitar poner el principio feliz de Freddie, pues es mi segundo personaje favorito. **

**Y si aun me encanta Seddie, y me encantaría que pasara en Sam&Cat, pero en verdad lo dudo. Solo es mi opinión.**

**Y bueno al final, dejen sus reviews. Cada review recibe una galleta. :D**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que me esforze mucho.**

**No se si volvere a escribir, espero que si.**

**Chao,**

**dandelion138**

**Pd. Si antes era purplehAM138, pero desde que empezó mi obsesión con los Juegos del Hambre, decidi cambiarme de nombre, y que quede claro que esto fue mucho antes que iGoodbye. :)**

**Pd. 2 ¿Quién lloró con iGoodbye?Yo si. Llore tanto, que creo que me iba a ahogar en mis propias lagrimas, lol. Ahora si falta Victorious y mi infancia estara acabada por completo. Pero supongo que tenía que llegar ese momento. Extrañare iCarly demasiado, y se que siempre formara una gran parte de mi vida :')**


End file.
